Was niemand sieht's
by waterrain
Summary: Lily Evans aus Spaß durch ihre Altersgenossen in Hogwarts sogar von ihrem eigenen house.What kaum jemand sah, war ein Fluch, hexing, starker Wille, begabte junge Hexe. Lily und ihre Freunde auf den Kopf drehen Hogwarts down.I keine eigene HP.


Titel: Was niemand sehen's

Bewertung: Ältere

By: waterrain

Disclamier: Ich bin nicht Eigentümer Harry Potter

Zusammenfassung: Lily Evans war einerseits, wurde der Spaß von ihren Altersgenossen in Hogwarts sogar von ihrem eigenen Haus, und sie trug baggy Kleidung. Was kaum jemand sah, war eine starke, Fluchen, hexing, starker Wille, talentierte junge Dame namens Lily.

Warning: Cussing und so weiter. Au für den Ereignissen vom 5. Jahr und Snape nicht wie Lily.

Malfoy ist im 7. Jahr und Headboy

Snape ist im 5. Jahr und perfekte

Lily ist im 5. Jahr und perfekte

Remus ist im 5. Jahr und perfekte

Sirius und James im 5. Jahr und problemlose Entscheidungsträger

--

Prolog: Die Zugfahrt

Lily Evans 5. Jahr perfekt seufzt leider Glasuren, als sie aus dem Fenster des Hogwarts Express. Potter beschlossen, zu Fuß und nur zu rufen Lily hässlich und Fettgehalt wieder. Natürlich Potter bald nach links sagen, dass Snape und natürlich nannte sie mudblood. Um ehrlich zu sein Lily nicht Sorgfalt und nur zwei weitere Jahre, und es wird alles vorbei. Wenn Lily dachte darüber ihre eigene Schwester nannte sie Fett, aber dann wieder ihre Schwester ist krank Skinny plus fordert ihr ein Freak. Lily könnte daran erinnern, vor Hogwarts ihre Schwester war schön und nicht bedeuten, aber nach dem Schreiben eingetroffen.

Lily dachte sich: "Oh großer es ist, dass Malfoy scheißegal."

Malfoy sneered an Lily und sagte: "Oh, es ist das hässliche mudblood."

Lily sneered "Shut up blondie besser verloren gehen, bevor ich hex Sie so schlecht, dass Sie Ihre eigenen Familienangehörigen nicht wissen, dass Sie ... bitch."

Malfoy schnappte "Dumbass mudblood Ich bin kein Luder."

Lily schmunzelte und sagte reibungslos "Oh das war nicht das, was Snape sagte mir, weil er gesagt, Sie stöhnte wie ein im Bett mit ihm jammern mehr."

Malfoy umgedreht Lily ausgeschaltet und die Tür der Planung bis zur hex Snape zu Tode. Lily rollte ihre Augen und nimmt ihre 5. Jahr Zauberbuch zu lesen, so dass sie gegossen einige Zaubersprüche. Nach zwanzig Minuten gequetscht und geschlagen Snape stürmte auf der Suche pissed. Lily beschlossen, nett und geheilt Snapes Wunde. Nun Snape war immer noch sauer und hasserfüllt.

Lily erklärte rundweg ihre Augen suchen langweilen "verloren gehen Snap, bevor ich schreien, die Sie wollen Schraube Malfoy lange Zeit."

Snape glared in ihrem Hass shinning in seinen Augen und sneered "Ihr eine solche Hündin liegen."

Lily repiled rundweg "Und warum ich Pflege g-string".

Snape war zu reagieren, aber dann ging in. Potter Lily beschlossen, rieselt heraus und dann verwendet werden, ein starkes Locking Bann. Dann ging sie zum perfekten Bereich des Zuges und machte ihn dort auf Zeit. Malfoy war der Kopf Jungen und Snape kam zu spät. Malfoy war mit einer langen Rede und Lily war langweilig. Wenn Malfoy war endlich fertig mit der Rede Lily beschlossen, etwas sagen zu lassen.

Lily sagte mit einem leichten Lächeln "Remember-Buchsen er ausgeschaltet zu werden hexed von Ihnen blondie."

Malfoy war bleich wie ein Gespenst, Snape war gasping für Luft-und Snape war eklatant in Lily (Malfoy den Raum verlassen und war verwirrt).

Lily sagte tauntly mit einem smirk "Was sauer, dass Ihr Freund ist nicht mehr Erstickungsgefahr euch."

Schrie Snape zu Lily "Malfoy ist nicht mein Freund verdammt!"

Malfoy zurückgegeben (suche wie seine normalen Selbst-) und erklärte, dass alle im Bereich "Ist mir egal Ich mag die Menschen verletzen, dass pissen mich aus. Evans Nun haben Sie mir pissed -"

Lily hat einige schnelle Denken und schrie (sehr) laut "Snape! Malfoy ist nicht Ihre und Potter's bitch!"

Lily links wandern zu gehen um (weg von Malfoy und Snape) und bald auch der Zug hält. Zeit für all die Studenten verlassen den Zug und sehen Hogwart ist erstaunlich, Burg (Die ersten Jahre Lücke in Ehrfurcht). Um alle (remember Snape und Malfoy) sie scheinen zu denken, Lily ist ruhig, Meek, und schwach. Wie falsch die Menschen in Hogwarts waren, dass es nicht lustig. Natürlich Lily's Altersgenossen griff in ihr keinen Grund und fand sie keinen Grund zu reagieren sogar zurück in die morons.

--

Kapitel Eins

Some Things Never Change

Lily Evans anzeigen:

Ich kurz um den Großen Saal oder wie ich es nenne das Essen. Alte Ding ersten Jahren sortiert in den Häusern, pissing off Malfoy und Snape. Noch immer genannt hässlich moronic von meinem Kollegen und noch klüger als Potter. Es ist ärgerlich zu werden, hässlich und Fett an jedem einzelnen Tag. Snape ist einmal mehr eklatante mich mit einem Blick, dass ich gesagt-Fucking-Hate-You. Potter und Schwarz sind flüsternd etwas höchstwahrscheinlich einen neuen Streich.

Malfoy war auf der Suche zu sich selbst im Spiegel wie ein vergeblich git, da er ein, nachdem alle. Yep vergeblich ein Hurensohn, aber besser als er zu schreien wie eine verrückte Person, es schmerzt mein Ohr. Ich hatte eine brillante Idee, was zu tun, um mich von der Langeweile zu sterben. Ich slient werfen einen Zauberspruch aus, dass Malfoy auf seinem Rücken, Bereich einen grünen und schwarzen Schmetterling (A Tattoo). Jetzt hat Malfoy ein Tramp-Stempel und Jungen wird er ausflippen plus wollen jemanden zu töten, weil der Nähe, dass Tattoo kann nicht entfernt werden überhaupt. Nun niemand sah mich tun, und ich kann nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden (Malfoy natürlich würde mich Schuld, aber hey, würde ihm glauben, anyway?). Natürlich Malfoy wird vergeblich gesucht, um aus seinem Rücken, er wurde dann versucht, einen Haken zu entfernen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert überhaupt. Malfoy wusste, es war mir, hat aber beschlossen, die Schuld Potter in der Öffentlichkeit, sondern weg vom öffentlichen Auge ..

Hmm, wenn Malfoy tötet mich niemand würde weinen, ich habe keine wahren Freunde und einige Leute sprechen Sie mit mir aus Mitleid, aber es spielt keine Rolle. Damn hier kommt Malfoy Recht, nachdem ich aß Abendessen und, wenn ich gerade aus dem Raum Essen. Ich rufe Malfoy von seinem Nachnamen oder durch einen Namen gemacht, dass ich nach oben oder Verdrehen seinen Vornamen. Yep niemand in diesem Bereich überhaupt, und niemand zu sehen, während Süßigkeiten essen.

Ich fragte in einer spacey Stimme hatte, während ich meinen Mittelfinger erhoben sich stolz "Lucy, was willst du?"

Malfoy natürlich sneered und kehrte der Geste "Mein Name ist nicht Lucy. Sie hässlich und Fett Tochter einer Hündin dumm."

Ich habe ein Augenbraue und fragte: "Wie wissen Sie, meine Mutter ist bitchy? Gut Ihre lockere und so sind ihre Familienangehörigen sowie Ihre ganze Familie sind Inzuchtpflanzen. Vielleicht ist der Grund, warum Sie wacked Jungs sind im Kopf."

Malfoy repiled einfach mit "Deine Schwester ist eine Hure."

Ich schmunzelte und sagte: "Ja, sie ist eine, aber auch sie wird nicht schrauben Sie seit Ihrem ein super mega ultra Hure."

Malfoy schnappte "Shut the fuck up Evans."

Ich repiled mit einem leisen Lächeln "Ja, einige Menschen wie Sie, während Sie schraubte standhalten. Ich wette, wenn Sie hatte einen Sohn, er würde whine und Hündin über alles."

Malfoy erklärte ruhig versuchen zu handeln reifen, aber es funktioniert nicht "Nun, wenn Sie hatte einen Sohn, er würde betteln zu meinem Sohn's Freund."

Ich repiled rundweg mit einem Blick gelangweilt auf meinem Gesicht, während Picking auf meine Finger Nagel "Mein Sohn würde nicht betteln zu Ihrem Sohn's Freund, aber ich wette Ihr Sohn würde betteln zu meinem Sohn Hure."

Nun, wie die Hölle tat Malfoy und ich begann im Großen und Ganzen "Hätte ich einen Sohn", was ...

Malfoy glared zu mir und schnappte "Nun mein Sohn würde das nicht tun."

Ich schmunzelte und sagte: "Oh, er würde lernen, aus seinem Papa nicht zu betteln um eine Hure Evans."

Malfoy war sauer, aber es war lustig zu sehen, versuchen ihn zu beruhigen. Der Hut hat mir einmal erzählt, zu entscheiden zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Die Sache ist traf ich Malfoy und genug gesagt.

Malfoy ruhig zu mir gesagt "15 Punkte von Gryffindor für Respektlosigkeit an-Kopf-boy."

Ich musste einfach etwas sagen, um das letzte Wort auf, und ich sagte: "Oh yeah Ihr ein Junge und dick Ich wette, es ist winzig wie Ihr Gehirn."

Malfoy begann zu schreien, sondern auch schlecht für ihn war ich weg. Keine Notwendigkeit zu hören ihn schreien blutigen Mord an mich. Ich sagte das Passwort an die Dame auf dem Bild, und ich übersprungen auf perfekte Pflicht und deswegen ist es eine gute Sache, dass Lupin ist der Junge perfekt. Ich finde den ersten Jahren ärgerlich, aber andere finden sie zu niedlich. Ich habe beschlossen, sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Feuer und las ich ein Buch Tränke. Dann nach einer Weile Potter und Schwarz hatte nur zu zeigen, und mein Verderben Lesung.

Potter lachte wie ein verrückter Person und sagte zu mir mit einem grausamen Lächeln "Du bist so dumpf und langweilig plus hässlich."

Ich hasse das Arschloch Potter Wer Bugs mich täglich. Dann Schwarz musste einfach versuchen, mein Buch Wurf ins Feuer, aber nicht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich seine Beine Kick out von ihm verursacht unter ihm zu landen auf seinem Esel. Yeah Schwarz sah nicht sehr glücklich, auch nicht Potter.

Ich rollte meine Augen und sagte rundweg "Ich fegen Sie Ihre Füße .. Verdammt."

Potter geht durch Mädchen wie jemand, Änderungen ihrer Unterwäsche jeden zweiten Tag. Ich hasse Leute, die Menschen zu ihrem eigenen Vergnügen. Ich weiß, Lupin ist ein Werwolf Ich bin nicht der dümmste Hexe, nachdem alle. Natürlich sind sie nicht wissen, dass ich wissen. Hm Lupin ist der beste aus ihnen heraus und Peter ist ein Stiefmütterchen ... Ich bin gerade off topic jetzt, und ich besser sagen, etwas, bevor die beiden Zauberer Hex mich.

Ich schaute in Potters Augen und sprach zu ihm: "Du bist eine Hure, und Sie können nicht mithalten ein Mädchen überhaupt. Ist es, weil Ihr in Denial-of-als schwule plus lusting Malfoy für das lose."

Wow jeder ist ruhig, weil ich endlich beschlossen, wieder reden. Um ehrlich zu sein war es nur Schwarz Potter und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass alle anderen ist schnell einschlafen. Ich war bereits an der Spitze Schritt hinzugefügt, wenn ich in einer gefälschten traurige Stimme "Sorry McPot, aber auch Blondie Malfoy würde nicht einmal FUCK YOU in Angst vor AIDS."

Ich habe gehört, Potter schreien bei in Wut und ich grinste mich an. In diesem Jahr den Augen der Öffentlichkeit muss wissen, die wahre Lily Evans und mein Zimmer teilen mates Hündin in mir tickt für ihre geliebten Potter ausgeschaltet. Was für ein unpleasnt dachte, nach all my room mates sind sehr laut mit einem hohen Pitch-Stimme erwarten, Alice, aber dann wieder, kümmert. Ich rollte meinen Augen und in seinen Bann auf meinem Bett von unfreundlichen Menschen, will mich Mord in meinen Schlaf ... Die Liste der Menschen, wollen hex mich ist wie folgt zu Malfoy, Snape, Potter und Black alle Jungen.

Ich habe beschlossen, eine meiner Zeitschrift zu schreiben, die Ereignisse von heute.

Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren Wer möchte es meiner zukünftigen Kindes, nicht aber die Hündinnen AKA Loosy Malfoy, McPothead, G-String Snape und Blackie.

5. Jahr in Hogwarts Day One

Jetzt auf wichtigere Fragen der Ereignisse, die geschehen ist ein wenig rekapitulieren meiner schönen flowerly Leben. Hmm meine Kollegen rufen Sie mich dick und hässlich keinen Grund für sie sein könnte langweilig oder haben kein Leben überhaupt. Meine Schwester ist eine Hündin und ein Zweig. Ich hoffe, dass ihr Kind ist groß und ihr Mann hässlich wie ein Schwein. Nicht sehr nett? Oh well, die Wahrheit tut weh, und es brennt wie Säure auf. Ich bin ein 5. Jahr perfekt und noch niemand achtet mich, aber egal. Malfoy ist der Kopf Junge oder wie ich nenne ihn Dick Boy. I really hate James Potter muss ich komme mit einem verdrehten Namen für seinen Vornamen. Ich sliently Besetzung einer grünen und schwarzen Schmetterling Tramp-Stempel auf Malfoy. Die Öffentlichkeit weiß nicht, mir erwarten, als so genannte Sanftmütigen Person.

Lucy Malfoy (Richtiger Name Lucius) versucht, mich zu beleidigen, aber ich insuled ihm schlechter, und es wurde aus öffentlichen Auge. Heh Ich sagte ihm, sein Sohn würde betteln zu meiner Söhne Hure, dass er bereit wäre, whiney und bitchy. G-String Snape war alles pissy, nur weil ich gelogen über ihn wollen Malfoy und erzählte es zu Malfoy. Ich rief Mc Pothead schwule und lusting für Blondie Malfoy. Ja, ich kann bedeuten, wenn ich sein wollen und jetzt bin ich Vermietung Potter und Schwarz sehen.

Niemand sieht's the real me,

Erwarten Sie meine Feinde.

Warum ist, dass Sie fragen?

Der Grund ist so einfach,

Es ist, weil ich in einer Handlung,

Aber aus öffentlichen Auge ich handeln wie ich.

Ich lasse mir solche wie diese,

Ich lasse mich zu Cast Away,

Ich lass nicht zu, dass meine Feinde wegkommen.

Niemand sieht's, wie stark ich bin,

Aber, pflegt ohnehin?

Mit Lily Evans

PS Es klingt mehr so stilvoll und heh Ich habe ein Gedicht in Ordnung. Jetzt werde ich jetzt schlafen und Gute Nacht.

Ich gähnte und in seinen Bann auf meiner Zeitschrift. Meine Zeitschrift umgedreht zurück zur ersten Jahr, und ich lächelte schwach dann beschlossen, es wieder gelesen.

Lieber Niemand,

Erstes Jahr in Hogwarts Day One

Ich war fast sortiert in Slytherin mit diesem Ruck Malfoy ist, dass ein drittes Jahr Slytherin und Snape, dass sich heraus, dass es in Slytherin sortiert. Ich versprach der Sortierung Hut, ich würde es brennen über jeden magischen reparieren, wenn sie sortiert mich in Slytherin. Meine Kollegen sind dumm und insgesamt Teig Köpfe. Ich habe beschlossen, lesen Sie eine Menge Bücher über Hex-und so weiter, damit ich sie werfen können, auf denen Schlangen. Meine Schwester hasst mich nur, weil ich eine Hexe bin ... Das macht keinen Sinn, überhaupt, aber egal. Malfoy angesprochen mich auf die Zugfahrt, und ich zog ihn mit mir. Hass auf den ersten Blick und dann Snape zeigte sich alle Augen weiten. Snape war klug genug, um seinen Mund ich dann sagte: "Blondie, McGreasy drüben ist starrte war völlig sprachlos in Ihrem uglyness.". Yep und Snape hasst mich wie ich es tue ihm. Mann, ich bin auf die talentierte Menschen stören. Es war dies ein Mal in der Schule habe ich meine Lehrer Fett (Sie war vier Monate zusammen), und sie hasst mich, aber kann nicht umhin mich, seit ich bin ein brillanter Schüler. Ich bin erstaunt, dass niemand hat versucht, mich noch Punsch. Heute ein Junge rief mich Fett (Er kann nichts sehen, da meine Kleider sind baggy) und ich habe ihn nicht bezahlen alle Geist. Seitdem habe ich gefordert, dass jeder Tag.

Meine Schwester ist ein Lügner,

Meine Peers sind Lügner.

Jeder Mensch ist ein Lügner,

Ich sage den besten liegt.

Später werde ich schlafen, und das war Lily Evans .. Es klingt stilvoll.

Ich schlief ein und ich war wie ein Lichtschalter.

--

Bitte lesen und bitte keine Flammen.


End file.
